Internal combustion engines typically use either a mechanical, electrical, or hydro-mechanical valve actuation system to actuate the engine valves. These systems may include a combination of camshafts, rocker arms and push rods that are driven by the engine's crankshaft rotation. When a camshaft is used to actuate the engine valves, the timing of the valve actuation may be fixed by the size and location of the lobes on the camshaft.
For each 360 degree rotation of the camshaft, the engine completes a full cycle made up of four strokes (i.e., expansion, exhaust, intake, and compression). Both the intake and exhaust valves may be closed, and remain closed, during most of the expansion stroke wherein the piston is traveling away from the cylinder head (i.e., the volume between the cylinder head and the piston head is increasing). During positive power operation, fuel is burned during the expansion stroke and positive power is delivered by the engine. The expansion stroke ends at the bottom dead center point, at which time the piston reverses direction and the exhaust valve may be opened for a main exhaust event. A lobe on the camshaft may be synchronized to open the exhaust valve for the main exhaust event as the piston travels upward and forces combustion gases out of the cylinder. Near the end of the exhaust stroke, another lobe on the camshaft may open the intake valve for the main intake event at which time the piston travels away from the cylinder head. The intake valve closes and the intake stroke ends when the piston is near bottom dead center. Both the intake and exhaust valves are closed as the piston again travels upward for the compression stroke.
The above-referenced main intake and main exhaust valve events are required for positive power operation of an internal combustion engine. Additional auxiliary valve events, while not required, may be desirable. For example, it may be desirable to actuate the intake and/or exhaust valves during positive power or other engine operation modes for compression-release engine braking, bleeder engine braking, partial bleeder engine braking, exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), brake gas recirculation (BGR), or other auxiliary intake and/or exhaust valve events. FIG. 12 illustrates examples of a main exhaust event 600, and auxiliary valve events, such as a compression-release engine braking event 610, bleeder engine braking event 620, exhaust gas recirculation event 640, and brake gas recirculation event 630, which may be carried out by an engine valve using various embodiments of the present invention to actuate engine valves for main and auxiliary valve events.
With respect to auxiliary valve events, flow control of exhaust gas through an internal combustion engine has been used in order to provide vehicle engine braking. Generally, engine braking systems may control the flow of exhaust gas to incorporate the principles of compression-release type braking, exhaust gas recirculation, exhaust pressure regulation, and/or bleeder type braking.
During compression-release type engine braking, the exhaust valves may be selectively opened to convert, at least temporarily, a power producing internal combustion engine into a power absorbing air compressor. As a piston travels upward during its compression stroke, the gases that are trapped in the cylinder may be compressed. The compressed gases may oppose the upward motion of the piston. As the piston approaches the top dead center (TDC) position, at least one exhaust valve may be opened to release the compressed gases in the cylinder to the exhaust manifold, preventing the energy stored in the compressed gases from being returned to the engine on the subsequent expansion down-stroke. In doing so, the engine may develop retarding power to help slow the vehicle down. An example of a prior art compression release engine brake is provided by the disclosure of the Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,392 (November 1965), which is hereby incorporated by reference.
During bleeder type engine braking, in addition to, and/or in place of, the main exhaust valve event, which occurs during the exhaust stroke of the piston, the exhaust valve(s) may be held slightly open during the remaining three engine cycles (full-cycle bleeder brake) or during a portion of the remaining three engine cycles (partial-cycle bleeder brake). The bleeding of cylinder gases in and out of the cylinder may act to retard the engine. Usually, the initial opening of the braking valve(s) in a bleeder braking operation is in advance of the compression TDC (i.e., early valve actuation) and then lift is held constant for a period of time. As such, a bleeder type engine brake may require lower force to actuate the valve(s) due to early valve actuation, and generate less noise due to continuous bleeding instead of the rapid blow-down of a compression-release type brake.
Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems may allow a portion of the exhaust gases to flow back into the engine cylinder during positive power operation. EGR may be used to reduce the amount of NOx created by the engine during positive power operations. An EGR system can also be used to control the pressure and temperature in the exhaust manifold and engine cylinder during engine braking cycles. Generally, there are two types of EGR systems, internal and external. External EGR systems recirculate exhaust gases back into the engine cylinder through an intake valve(s). Internal EGR systems recirculate exhaust gases back into the engine cylinder through an exhaust valve(s) and/or an intake valve(s). Embodiments of the present invention primarily concern internal EGR systems.
Brake gas recirculation (BGR) systems may allow a portion of the exhaust gases to flow back into the engine cylinder during engine braking operation. Recirculation of exhaust gases back into the engine cylinder during the intake stroke, for example, may increase the mass of gases in the cylinder that are available for compression-release braking. As a result, BGR may increase the braking effect realized from the braking event.
In many internal combustion engines, the engine intake and exhaust valves may be opened and closed by fixed profile cams, and more specifically by one or more fixed lobes or bumps which may be an integral part of each of the cams. Benefits such as increased performance, improved fuel economy, lower emissions, and better vehicle drivability may be obtained if the intake and exhaust valve timing and lift can be varied. The use of fixed profile cams, however, can make it difficult to adjust the timings and/or amounts of engine valve lift to optimize them for various engine operating conditions.
One method of adjusting valve timing and lift, given a fixed cam profile, has been to provide variable valve actuation and incorporate a “lost motion” device in the valve train linkage between the valve and the cam. Lost motion is the term applied to a class of technical solutions for modifying the valve motion proscribed by a cam profile with a variable length mechanical, hydraulic, or other linkage assembly. In a lost motion system, a cam lobe may provide the “maximum” (longest dwell and greatest lift) motion needed over a full range of engine operating conditions. A variable length system may then be included in the valve train linkage, intermediate of the valve to be opened and the cam providing the maximum motion, to subtract or lose part or all of the motion imparted by the cam to the valve.
Proper control of the engine valve lift and actuation timing when utilizing a lost motion system may improve engine performance and reliability during engine braking, positive power, and/or EGR/BGR operation. For example, during engine braking, the main exhaust event may experience an added valve lift because lash in the system may be taken up. This added valve lift may create an increased overlap between the main exhaust event and the main intake event, and cause excess exhaust gases to flow back into the cylinder and into the intake manifold. This result may lead to braking and EGR performance issues, such as higher injector tip temperature and lower engine retarding power. In addition, the added valve lift may cause reliability issues, including increased potential of valve-to-piston contact. Accordingly, by reducing or eliminating the added valve lift during engine braking, braking performance and engine reliability may be improved. This object may be provided by one or more embodiments of the present invention.
Proper control of the engine valve lift and timing may also lead to improvements during positive power operation. For example, main intake event timing may be modified such that the intake valve closes earlier than a standard main intake valve event. This process is known as a Miller Cycle. Controlling the main intake event valve timing may lead to improved fuel economy and emissions.
Cost, packaging, and size are factors that may often determine the desirableness of an engine brake or valve actuation system. Additional systems that may be added to existing engines are often cost-prohibitive and may have additional space requirements due to their bulky size. Pre-existing engine brake systems may avoid high cost or additional packaging, but the size of these systems and the number of additional components may often result in lower reliability and difficulties with size. It is thus often desirable to provide an integral engine braking system that may be low cost, provide high performance and reliability, and yet not provide space or packaging challenges.
Embodiments of the systems and methods of the present invention may be particularly useful in engines requiring valve actuation for positive power, engine braking valve events and/or EGR/BGR valve events. Some, but not necessarily all, embodiments of the present invention may provide a system and method for selectively actuating engine valves utilizing a lost motion system, particularly a lost motion system integrated into a rocker arm. Some, but not necessarily all, embodiments of the present invention may provide improved engine performance and efficiency during positive power, engine braking, and/or EGRIBGR operation. Additional advantages of embodiments of the invention are set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of the invention.